Marolos
"THE NEXT AGE WILL NOT LAST. EVERYTHING WILL FALL INTO RUIN." -''Marolos '''Marolos '(''Animor for ''"remains of the dead sun" ''or ''"plains razed") ''is a powerful, even supernatural fusion entity appearing as a masked wraith in an emerald cloak. Under the cloak exists an elemental of powerful energy. It is born of Samael's fusion with his sister Melody and the great summoned creature Sol Paul. It wields both energies of Viridian Voice and the Might of Light. It is referred to as the '"blessed prophet", or commonly by title '''Prophet Marolos, as it made a prophecy that foresaw the rise and fall of corporations. However, very much unlike his fame, Marolos seems to be interested in the prospect of foreseen future not coming true, as he wished the terrorist attack on Main Square had been prevented. Story Marolos's birth and its inherent madness It was born of Samael's fusion with his sister Melody and the great summoned creature Sol Paul, when they fought Marudeux, Herald of the Paradox aboard the Bridge of Tomorrow. They were successful, but Marudeux proved that in reality he did not really wish to harm them. In actuality, it seemed that the Herald of the Paradox was only interested for them to grow in power in order to take on the true enemy in the upcoming battle, known as Battle for Humanity's Future. It was unfortunately too powerful and caused the group to be unable to live on as their former selves. Yet while controlling it, Samael went insane from the exhaustion. Marolos was somehow driven to enter the peaceful town of Ikram in order to cause "the purging incident", an infamous event in which it purged a house from existence at a peaceful town with no apparent reason. Yet it seemed to hold some significance, as it drew the attention of the mysterious young mastermind called The Magician. While Marolos might have done it for some unknown complicated purpose, it drew the attention of Khalmotep, Goddess of Death. This was partly because the Spirit of Khalmotep had decided to enter Marolos's body, but was unable to affect its actions. At this time, the Battle for Humanity's Future was raging on. However, the latest champion of Khalmotep, the truly powerful resurrected greenskinned wolf-man Heart left the battle to the other combatants and decided to face off against the elemental Marolos, who seemed to have fallen into madness. During its madness its energies were overflowing, causing to appear as a weird kind of fiery elemental, burning with the flames of its two usual energy affinities. Heart broke out the Spirit of Khalmotep from Marolos and faced the elemental as a perilous encounter, an Omen of Death. The battle was an exchange of powerful attacks and defenses, in which Marolos demonstrated a strange supernatural power which it used to slam Heart effortlessly into a wall. Finally Marolos was defeated by rendering it unable to move, and trapping it with a sleep seal. It obtained the Runic Imprint of the Blessed Prophet, a permanent fixture to the wolf-man's skin, from defeating Marolos. When it was sealed into a crystal, it created a final message from it to the crystal's surface, which read: ''"THE NEXT AGE WILL NOT LAST. EVERYTHING WILL FALL INTO RUIN." ''This two-sentence message was the prophecy which would indicate the Rise of Corporations timeline and Fall of Corporations timeline were things it could see through its foresight. The worshipped prophet emerges At some point during the Rise of Corporations timeline, Marolos had reverted into Samael. Samael woke up from the sleep to which it was put. However, Samael's body could not contain the powers of Marolos which still resided in him, and the spirit of Marolos left the body of Samael. Marolos went to The Metropolis, the budding center of the world, and became a worshipped figure. It founded the Marolos Group, a pseudo-religious corporate group. At the time of Fall of Corporations, its business group ranked among the clear top three of the world, less concerned with the rivaling top two groups Argus and Hellgren. Spirit of Khalmotep met Marolos while possessing High Priest Maddus. Interestingly, Marolos was interested in stopping Spirit of Hunted Gods and also preventing the destruction, similar to the words of a mysterious boy who thought the terrorist attack on Main Square could have been prevented. Afterwards, Maddus returned with the report on the vision of Timothy, in which Micoda would meet Adocim on an unspecified street. Marolos told him to continue as before. Less than a day later, he came back and started asking difficult questions about the purging incident fifteen years ago. Marolos admitted that he hadn't gone insane at the time. Instead, he had received information from a trustworthy informant to target it because Stella, a CRYPTIC squad leader who was a little girl at the time, lived there. He had not regretted it since. He did not want to be completely honest about the past. Battle data from Dystopia timeline Born of the dedication to stop Marudeux, it has the capabilities to hinder the flow of Light energy. Its left hand can use Samael's trademark energies of Viridian Voice and its right hand, covered in intricately woven pattern that amplifies its own flow of Light, can use both Viridian Voice and Light. Its most powerful and unique attack was Life's Flash, a combined blast of the two that instantly corrodes and destroys lifeforce as well as matter. At close range it delivers what is most likely a one-shot kill or very severe damage. It was used to defeat Marudeux at the Bridge of Tomorrow. Other techniques it has shown were Wail of the Sun, a barrage of both mental attacks and explosions; Desolation of Plains, a sweeping wall of energy to erase all enemies; and Life's Equalizer, a powerful beam that specifically disrupts the enemy's energies, possibly lethally if successful. It has also demonstrated a strange supernatural power which it used to slam Heart effortlessly into a wall. Trivia As it is born of Samael the summoner's intent, its appearance is much like that of a monster, yet humanoid. Its defeat during its madness yielded the incredible Runic Imprint of the Blessed Prophet, referring to both its relation to Light and ability of foresight. Category:Characters Category:Fusions Category:Targets of Godhunter